


And Then The Dam Breaks

by Melissae



Series: January Jackrabbit Week 2014 [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, rough but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissae/pseuds/Melissae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to have an exceptionally romantic, thoughtful boyfriend. And sometimes you just want to get screwed into the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then The Dam Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one for Jackrabbit Week's "Blue". "But Melissae," you may be saying, "Blue is day 4!" Well, I realize that _now_. Unfortunately, I wrote this yesterday and by the time I realized my mistake today, it was too late to finish my Green fic. (So I guess look forward to some sickfic tomorrow, whoops.)
> 
> I decided to go with more of a "blue movie" interpretation of the prompt, and it put me a bit out of my comfort zone, writing-wise. As with the others, this is unbetaed and largely unedited because I'm still getting over the fact that I wrote it.
> 
> Despite all these things, I hope you enjoy this pornographic little ficlet.

Jack had been unsurprised to find that Aster had set his mind to their first time being perfect, and when Aster set his mind to something, it got done. Jack had been courted for months in a bizarre mish-mash of human and pookan customs, and Aster had been a perfect gentleman throughout it all. He had moved in slowly, with nuzzles building to smooches building to a bit of petting and then a little further. (The kissing had been a little awkward at first, but Jack reasoned that if Aster could use his mouth well enough to make human speech, he could certainly use it to kiss. This hypothesis was proved with varying stages of success, but in general, he called it a win.) And when the big day had come, Aster had been scrupulously romantic about the whole ordeal, plying Jack with chocolate and sweet nothings and being painstakingly gentle.

And it had all been well and good. Jack didn't regret any of that one bit. The problem, however, was that Jack was forever trapped in the body of a teenager with the hormones to match. And if he'd thought restraining himself before was hard, it became about a thousand times harder once he knew what he was missing.

"C'mon, Aster, you've been gardening for hours. Don't you want to have a break?" Jack asked, putting in just the slightest bit of the purr he knew drove Aster wild.

Aster paused in his work, ears twitching, and he looked his mate over with interest. Every time. "I dunno, Snowdrop, I don't know that I have time to do it properly." _Almost_ every time.

Jack pouted. He was not sure there were words enough to express how little he cared about doing it _properly_. What was wrong with a quick fuck in the garden every now and then? Absolutely nothing, that's what. But you'd think to hear Aster tell it that anything less than sweet, romantic "love making" in their bed surrounded by honest-to-god roses was the worst thing that could ever happen to them. Frankly, all this talk of propriety just made Jack want to mess him up even more. And he knew that down deep, Aster wanted it, too. There were times when Jack would see something dark, something hungry in Aster's gaze, and he knew that if he could just get Aster to loosen up a little, something truly spectacular would come out.

"Aster," he said coaxingly, planting himself on the ground next to where Aster crouched. "It doesn't have to be special _every_ time."

Aster frowned at him and sat back on his heels. "Of course it does. I'm not about to throw you down on the grass and take you like some sex-starved satyr," he said dismissively.

Jack's mouth went dry at the very thought. That slight darkening of Aster's eyes told him that his mate had thought about it, too, for all his pretty ideas. And Jack _wanted_ that. He wanted Aster to be out of his mind for him, to want him anywhere and anytime. He wanted hard and fast just as much as he wanted sweet and slow, and if that meant taking a roll right here in the grass, he'd be all for it. Casually, Jack leaned back on his hands to look up at Aster. It was just natural enough of a position that it wasn't too obvious, but he knew for a fact that Aster liked that appetizing arch. "Yeah, but they say it's always special if it's with someone you love."

"And who is 'they', exactly?" Aster asked, but his whole demeanor had softened. Jack knew what those words did to him.

Jack fiddled with the neckline of his hoodie. It was hot in here. No big deal. "They everyone, 'Roo. And so far they've been right. Every time we've done it, it's been great. Even the weird, awkward time you fell asleep on me. Like literally on top of me."

"Oi, there were extenuating circumstances!" Aster snapped, but there was no real heat in it. The bridge of his nose was starting to go red, a habit which Jack had been absolutely delighted to discover. "Besides, mate, that's because we've worked at it."

Jack gave Aster's wiry body a long, slow once over. He knew something he'd like to work at, all right. "C'mon, Aster. What are you so afraid of? That as soon as the honeymoon's over I'll turn tail and run?" he asked, and the sudden hunted look on Aster's face gave him all the answer he needed. Jack edged closer to Aster, letting their knees knock against each other. "You know me better than that. I might be kind of flighty sometimes, but I am never gonna give up the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not that dumb." He rubbed his thumb absently against his thigh and watched the way Aster tracked the movement.

Aster watched him carefully, and Jack knew that he was aware of every breath he took and the play of every muscle beneath his clothes. He would feel bad about the fragile look in his eyes if he didn't know that it was a dam that was about to break. "You seem to have your heart set on this, Jacko. Mind telling me why?" he asked, and Jack was gratified to hear the reedy quality to his voice.

Jack laughed and shrugged his shoulder, well aware that the action caused his hoodie to rise up just enough to expose the line of one snow-white hip. "Variety is the spice of life?" he tried.

And that was it. Suddenly, Aster was on him, pressing him the rest of the way down to the grass with a heavy paw and crushing their lips together. "You _infuriating_ little--"

Jack cut off what was sure to be something obscene with a slick swipe of his tongue and a swivel of his hips that made Aster gasp. "But you love me," he said cheekily.

"So help me, I do," Aster murmured, ducking in to steal another kiss. Jack tried to get his arms up around Aster's ruff, but Aster huffed and pressed his arms to the ground on either side of him. "Oh no you don't, love. You wanted it like this, you're going to get it," he said, tone just menacing enough to turn Jack's insides to liquid heat.

"You promise?" Jack asked, fluttering his eyelashes just to hear Aster try to suppress a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Aster said, letting go of Jack's arms with a stern look telling him in no uncertain terms to _keep them there_ and using his newly freed paws to push up under Jack's hoodie. As he ran his paws over Jack's stomach, he felt something heavy in the hoodie's front pocket. "Oh, you little wanker."

Jack threw back his head and laughed, and only laughed harder when he saw the way Aster's eyes fixed to the arch of his throat. "What, you really thought I was going to try and seduce you _without_ lube?"

Shaking his head, Aster retrieved the bottle from Jack's hoodie before pushing the offending garment off and to the side. "These, too," he said, tapping at Jack's still-clothed hips. It took a bit of work with his hands still obediently pressed out to his sides, but with a little help with the clasp, Jack was able to wriggle out of his trousers. "Thattaboy."

Jack preened at the praise, arching his hips just a bit more than necessary as he kicked off his trousers. He was already starting to get excited enough that they were starting to feel restraining, and a peek downwards told him that Aster was in a similar state.

Once clothes were out of the way, Aster wasted no more time. He stretched himself out over Jack, letting his bulk fully cover his mate, and started lapping at Jack's neck, collar, anything within reach. He pressed his nose into the hollow behind Jack's ear and inhale, then exhaled with a contented hum. And then, to Jack's surprise and infinite delight, he nipped him at the juncture between neck and shoulder. When Jack yelped with surprise, Aster laved the area with licks and kisses, ultimately creating a mark that was not going to be hidden by Jack's hoodie. "Mine," he finally growled.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, dazed and breathless. "Yours. Definitely yours."

Aster drew back just enough to survey his mark with satisfaction, then set about licking and nipping his way down Jack's body, paying special attention to any patch of skin he knew would make Jack writhe. He worried at Jack's nipples and ran his claws gently down Jack's sides, nuzzling the bright marks left in their wake. He wasn't pressing hard enough to cause damage; just enough that Jack would not forget this afternoon when he looked in the mirror for at least the next couple days. He didn't want Jack to be able to forget about this so easily.

Jack didn't seem to be at much of a risk for that, gasping and whimpering and winding his fingers through the grass and holding on tight. "Aster," he said, and for the first time ever while doing this, Aster ignored him and proceeded to suck marks onto Jack's hips and down the insides of his thighs, only pausing to smirk to himself when Jack let out a high-pitched keen. "Aster!"

Finally, Aster took pity on his mate and turned his attention where Jack wanted it. He licked at Jack's cock, lying red and wet against his stomach, and nuzzled at the white curls in which it was nestled. He felt Jack's hands leave the place he'd put them and reach up to stroke his ears. He was just leaning up to put them back where he wanted them when Jack gave his ears a light yank. Even though Jack had possibly meant to be a troublesome little bugger (like always), Aster couldn't hold back the purr that started in the back of his throat and rumbled its way through his entire body and against Jack's cock.

Jack momentarily went slack beneath him. "You like that?" he asked. And then again, full of awe, "You _like_ that." At Aster's grumble of assent and renewed assault down south, Jack started massaging at Aster's ears, stroking and tugging in turns, reveling in the light growl that tore from Aster's throat. "This is the best day ever," he announced breathlessly.

Aster chuckled as he pulled away from Jack's body, ignoring Jack's disappointed groan. "We'll just see about that, Frostbite. Flip over."

Jack's grumblings immediately became much more pleased noises as he flipped onto his stomach and wiggled his rear enticingly. Aster just snorted and put a guiding paw beneath his hip, lifting it up to a more manageable angle. "Well. Get to it." As much as he might have liked to stretch Jack himself, that was where he was drawing the line today. He would not put his claws inside his mate.

Jack's noise at this was put out, but he still scrambled around for the lube to do what he'd been told. Aster caught his hand and spilled some slick on his fingers, then guided it to where he needed it. Jack stretched himself economically today. There had been evenings when Jack had tried to tease him with a show, but evidently, neither of them were much in the mood for that today. 

Aster did not hurry his mate, but neither did he wait a moment after Jack pulled his fingers away with a roughened moan. He leaned forward so he could nuzzle up against Jack's neck, then lined up his hips and pushed forward, burying himself in one long, slow thrust. He only waited a scant few moments to let Jack adjust before setting a rhythm, drawing a sobbed breath from Jack with each withdrawal and then shoving it right back in with each thrust. While his thrusts weren't hard, they were _sure_ and Jack thought he would go out of his mind with the feeling dragging along each and every one of his nerves. He ached all over already and he wouldn't give up one iota of it for anything.

And just when Jack thought he finally had Aster pegged, so to speak, Aster buried his lips in the hollow beneath Jack's ear and started to whisper in time with the steady push-pull of their coupling: "Love you, love you so much, Jack. Want to make you feel it, feel precious and perfect. Because you are, even when you're an obnoxious little ratbag and I want to bloody job you," he said, punctuating this with a sharp thrust in just the right place, "I want to kiss you, too."

It was all Jack could do to keep breathing against the onslaught, both physical and emotional, and when Aster finally reached down to pull at his cock once, twice, he came almost embarrassingly quickly. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when Aster came soon after, his hips stuttering to a stop as he moaned his release into him.

Despite the roughness of their "rooting", as Aster would probably put it once he could breathe again, he still had the presence of mind to fall off to the side of Jack instead of crushing him with his weight. They lay there like that together, breathing hard and trying to get their minds to reboot, both wondering when exactly they could do that again.

Suddenly, Jack started to laugh, and Aster turned a weary, questioning eye his way. "Did you just say that you wanted to smack me and kiss me at the same time?" he asked.

"Whatever makes you shut your gob, mate," Aster said tiredly, but he didn't argue when Jack rolled into his arms with a chuckle, just pulled him closer and buried his nose in soft, white hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. /hides


End file.
